The Haunting Of Bray Wyatt
by SilentValli
Summary: Ever since The Wyatt Family entered the WWE, Bray Wyatt mentioned a girl known as Sister Abigail. But who is she, what's the story? Read about Abigail and her family in this one shot fanfiction to discover the dark secrets of the life of Bray Wyatt.


**THIS STORY CAN BE VERY DARK AND SOMEWHAT GRAPHIC AT TIMES. BE WARNED BEFORE READING. LEAVE THE BLOG NOW OTHERWISE!**

 _The Haunting Of Bray Wyatt_

They say that nobody knows if the existence of Sister Abigail is real, and is to be believed. Bray Wyatt knows the true story. It is one with many twists and turns, many staircases one must climb, and many closets one must open. It is the story of the birth, life and death of Abigail Wyatt.

It was a chilly morning when Abigail was born. Bray was, at the time, still a young child, but one that was eager to learn about the world and to discover its secrets. Bray had foretold his parents they would be expecting young Abigail to be born on this day, yet his parents didn't give him the time of day. They refused to acknowledge his words...and they lived to regret it. His parents had brought someone into the world that would alter their way of life significantly

The birth wasn't easy by any means. The life of Abigail wasn't off to a good start, as her mother almost passed away while giving birth. She had a home birth because she had a grudge against any doctors based on a past experience she had. While she hadn't explained or gone into any detail of this with her family, she had told the police she was sexually assaulted. Bray was a boy who was more than curious, and overheard his mother praying one night about that very thing, and he vowed he would find the doctor that caused her that pain and make him pay.

Shortly after Abigail was born, the Wyatt Family drove to the local hospital but Bray's mother didn't accompany them. She chose to rest in her bed back at their farmhouse. She was tired from the birth, and the hours of labour she had endured. She was one tough woman, and even she found it hard. As Bray's father talked with the receptionist, Bray walked away. His brother Bo followed him slowly so he wouldn't be spotted. A young Bray found himself standing in front of the doctor's office. In his hand he had a slingshot. "Bo, I know you've been following me. My senses have told me that." Bo steps out from the shadows, revealing himself. "Yes, Bray. I wanted to see what you were doing." "This doesn't concern you. Go back to dad and Abigail." "But Bray..." "No!" Bo turns around in fear, and walks back in the direction he came from.

Bray, now all alone, waits to hear the name of the person he believes assaulted his mother. After several minutes without the slightest noise, he gave up, pushing the slingshot between his shirt and shorts and concealed it with his dark red jacket. He left, and walked back to the reception where his father had started to panic. Bo hadn't told him anything. Bray smiled, and to Bo, he looked sinister, and had evil intentions brewing. He didn't like that one bit.

After Abigail had been attended to and cleared to go home, the family left. They arrived back, and found Bray's mother passed out on her bed. His father gave Abigail to Bray, and ran up to the frame of the bed. Feeling his wife's pulse, his face started to twitch. He moved his ear to her mouth and chest, but couldn't feel her breathing. He started to shake her, but she didn't wake up. He did compressions, breaking down in tears. He yelled at the children to leave, and they reluctantly did. She had passed away.

Leaving both parents alone, Bray carried Abigail to the outside of the farmhouse, and sat her on a log. He stood next to her, and looked out at the distance, which was cloaked in a thick fog as the evening progressed into the night. Bo followed Bray, and sat down by the log, and looked at the sun doing down. It was a very sombre moment. It felt like the darkest day in Louisiana's history, and it would be months before things became normal again for the Wyatt family...or as normal as it possibly could have been in their case. Their father struggled with depression, and while Bo had tried many times to cure him of that, he was unsuccessful. Bray had grown a fondness towards Abigail, and was looking after her. Nurturing her. This was something Bo was extremely happy about.

For the Wyatt family, the next year and a half would fly by. Abigail was ahead of her years. She was still a toddler, but was able to speak a few words. Bray was her mentor, her tutor. Bo would take her out to a pond he had found one day as he was soul searching, and sit down with her and throw stones at the water. It was almost majestic. Abigail would watch this with eyes so fierce that Bo at times jokingly offered her a stone to throw herself. He could see in her eyes the joy and serenity the place brought her. Bray's father, however, was very much on the opposite side of the spectrum to the remainder of the family. His depression had got worse, so much so that he had attempted suicide several times since the death of his wife. He was seeking counselling, and for the most part it seemed to be helping...or so the rest of the family thought.

Abigail grew up quickly, and by the time Bray turned 18, his father considered him to be an adult, and expected a lot from him to cope with the stress of everyday life. He had lived with the loss of his loving wife for years, and was beginning to fall in deep depression after finding his way past it years ago. Bo was a few years younger than Bray, but was wise in his own right. While Bray always had this dark personality, Bo had the lighter personality. Tension had been building between the two over the years, but it was nothing to the degree it would become...

On one cold day in Louisiana, Bray arrived home in his old and rusted car with Abigail and Bo. As they walked inside the dilapidated house, they noticed that there were no signs of their father being home. Usually he would come back from work or his therapist meetings early meaning that by the time the children got home their father would be there. When he didn't arrive that night, Bo started to worry. He tried to get Bray to call somebody, or go search for him, but Bray said to let the man be. A young Abigail whispered to Bray something that was indicative of her very nature. She said "Dad is dead, Bray."

The following morning, while tending to the various farm animals Bray noticed his father's car. It was down by a lake that his father commonly fished at. He walked towards the lake, noticing the distinct dark red colour of the water as he reached the rocky terrain just before the lake itself. When he looked into the water, he had to hide back the the vomit. It was putrid...horrific. Bray couldn't exactly make out what happened, but there was a fishing rod propped up against a tree that had an overhang over a portion of the lake, and the wire was going into his father's body, meaning the hook was somewhere. It obviously hit an artery. Bray could tell immediately that his father had planned this. He had essentially committed suicide...or so it seemed.

Bray would reveal to his family that their father had passed away. Bo screamed in tears, but Abigail nodded. Bo ran off to his room, leaving Abigail and Bray. Bray was obviously shaken up but Abigail on the other hand wasn't. Rather, she had a little grin on her face. "What is so funny Abigail?" He asked. "Brother, I know what you have done." "What, Abigail?" "You killed dad. I seen you." "No I didn't Abigail." "You did, I saw the anger in your eyes and the blood on your hands." Bray looks down at his hands and notices a patch of dried blood. "When did I do it Abby?" "Last night, you threw him head first on the rocks and then took his hook and opened up his throat as his blood poured into the lake. He was gone from the initial impact." Bray almost started to cry, but held it back. "He deserved it brother. You fulfilled his own selfish wish."

Emergency services were called out to retrieve the body of the father, but the dead body was confirmed by the police and investigators to be due to suicide. After fighting a battle in court, with the aid of an old family friend as his attorney, Bray was able to become the guardian for his brother and sister, not that Bo really needed someone to look after him.

As time went on, financial struggles and trying to balance his university work, money and his family got to him. His mind wasn't right. Abigail warned him of this. She said he was becoming more hostile and darker. She actually liked that in him. Bray found a cult of his own to praise these dark demons he felt he had inside of him. Through this, he met a group of people he liked to call 'The Wyatt Family' based on his idealistic family. Led by Abigail and Bray, it attracted many of the darker locals. The crazed Luke Harper came to join, followed by the extremely intelligent Erick Rowan who was forced to leave his school due to bullying based on his high IQ and they even had the resident anarchist of the town. His name was Braun Strowman. He was exiled from his home and life due to the various crimes he was committing. At one point they were even joined by a man called Leo Kruger, who had this evil sense to him, but over time he started to use the cult as an excuse to party, and get over the evil crimes he committed, and Bray forced him out of the group.

While the cult started off as something relatively innocent, or at the very least something as innocent as it could be...given the circumstances, it soon became a breeding ground of sorts for terrible activity. The Wyatt Family all lived on the farm, most of them aside from Abigail and Bray slept in the farmhouse. Bo soon decided to leave, as he found this sense of positivity, joking with Abigail and Bray that they need to 'Bolieve' which they thought was a stupid pun.

One day, The Wyatt Family decided to go into the forest not too far from the farm. Erick and Luke had found a nice old cabin that had obviously been abandoned for years, and the cult decided that they would stay there for a night and do some hunting in the meantime. They arrived in two separate vehicles, one of which were Bray's old car he had been driving. It was very rusted and barely worked. The other was a Ute that Luke owned. It was also on the older side but was in much better shape.

Twilight marked their arrival. The cult entered the cabin, setting up some sleeping bags. Lighting up a lantern, they sat out the front of the cabin and cracked a few beers, chugging them down. This was, of course, everyone except for Abigail, who had remained inside the cabin and was preparing to go to sleep. She was only a teenager still, at 16 years old. She wasn't able to drink, nor did she have the desire to do so. Despite this, she soon came to join the rest of the cult, finding a seat directly across from Bray.

"Boys, would you mind if I told you a story about this place?" Abigail asks. "Abby, this is our first time here," Bray responded. "No brother, we have been here before." She clears her throats, as the cult looks on. Her face is illuminated by one thing...the lantern. "These very woods play host to a beast...to something that people fear...it is almost demonic...with a pale body...and yellow hair from the head to the feet...it roams the woods. It is said to be here of the day...and the night...in the sunlight...and in the moonlight." The men look on, some confused, some worried.

"Abby, I have seen no such thing!" Bray claims. "Bray...we've stalked these woods...you've stalked these woods...many times...that creature...that beast...the man...he is here...with us tonight. He guides us into darkness." Abigail smiles, looking out at the various cult members watching her with wonder. "We're here!" She says, blowing out the candle on the lantern and sending the area into pitch black darkness. The cult members slowly enter the cabin, retreating for the night.

The next morning, the cult splits up, leaving just Abigail alone in the cabin. They go in search of some food. They had done this for some time, and had gotten used to it. With so many mouths to feed, and so little money coming in, with most of that money going towards fees he was paying off, he had to constantly search for food in the wild, and because he and Abigail lived on a farm with the rest of the cult, they would always be hunting wildlife and when they can't find any food they would kill one of the livestock which would have them set for a while.

Bray walked around with his trusty slingshot primed and ready to shoot if and when he needed to. He approached a small pond, admiring its tranquillity for just a moment. He saw something not too far in the distance. It wasn't one of the cult members, he was certain of that. They were dressed in darker outfits whereas whatever he seen was much more lighter.

Wyatt approached the creature hiding in the bushes to conceal himself. As he walked closer, it seemed like this creature wasn't scared of him at all, if it was alert of his presence. In fact, it was walking in his direction. Priming his slingshot, he shot at the creature as it came into view. It was a large pale beast with yellow hair from top to bottom. In one hand he carried a dead Alligator. The creature extended it's hand, and Bray watched the hand open. His slingshot was in it's hand. Abigail was right! Bray turned around and ran for his life.

Reaching the cabin, Bray bursts through the door. Abigail is illuminated by the light from the sun coming through the trees through the window. She is sitting down in a rocking chair, staying back and forth. "Abby," Bray shouts. "Baby what's wrong?" She asks. "That story you told me, it's true!" "What do you mean, baby?" "That man in the story about this forest...he is here. He took my slingshot." "Baby, don't you understand yet? That is his slingshot too! You are the man!"

That was when Bray understood everything. He was the demon...the was the person who should be feared! Abigail lights a lantern, as the light fades around them, with the only form of light coming from that lantern. "Bray...Baby, you've done so well. You've made me a proud sister and friend. You've discovered who you truly are. Embrace the demons Bray...My time has come...I was put on this earth to lead you in the right direction. Bray, remember me. We're here!" She blows out the candle in the lantern, and the light fades back into the cabin. Abigail is gone.

Bray's mission is clear. He is to rid the world of the bad people in society and in the world. With the cult right behind him, Bray returns to the hospital he visited on the day Abigail was born. He searches for the doctor's office. He finds the man sitting at his desk, after avoiding security. He looks much older now. Getting up from his desk, he tries to push Bray back out of his office, noticing his rather dark demeanour.

"You tried to touch my mother many years ago. She died because you scared her to the point where she had to have an ugly home birth. For that, you can never pay a price great enough." The doctor ignores Bray, and pushes him by the midsection towards the door. Bray laughs, and grabs onto the doctor from his armpits and throws him across the room into the wall, sending a framed certificate crashing down on top of him. "Please, no! Stop!" He yells, coughing as he attempts to reach his feet. Bray laughs maniacally, and picks the doctor up by the head, wrapping his arm around the neck of the doctor, and plants him onto the table, breaking his nose and multiple teeth in his mouth on impact. Bray reaches into his pocket, and pulls out his slingshot. "We're here!" He says, and shoots the rubber ball from the slingshot at the only light illuminating the room, blackening everything.

Bray and The Wyatt Family cult would lose contact with Bo for good, and the cult would pursue many more people and projects to benefit themselves and society. Bray felt a familiar voice in his head every day...the voice of Sister Abigail. He was haunted by his loving sister hence forth. The voice was a source of power...keeping Bray going and fighting for the cause with his brethren. "We're Here!"


End file.
